


Handmade

by acchikocchi



Category: Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: AO3 repost, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, love bento
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acchikocchi/pseuds/acchikocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuji opened his bento box and blanched. (AO3 repost.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handmade

Shuuji opened his bento box and blanched.

"Ooh," cooed Yamada, who happened to be passing by, and leaned over his shoulder. "It's so cute! Kiritani-kun, is that from your girlfriend?"

"Mm," Shuuji answered non-commitally, eyes riveted to the display before him. The smiling heart-shaped sushi rolls. The apple slices, skins peeled back and cut to resemble rabbit ears. The two happy little pigs made from uzumaki.

"She looks so talented!" Shimura added over Shuuji's other shoulder, her admiring voice carrying through the office cafeteria. Nearby, his co-workers were looking up, wondering whose girlfriend was making them _love bento_. "I bet it tastes as good as it looks, doesn't it?"

That at least was true. "Yeah, it's - it's really delicious," Shuuji said. ( _He was having flashbacks to high school. Uehara's bento._ ) He swallowed. "I'm. Really lucky."

Yamada and Shimura exchanged soppy looks.

"That's so _sweet_ ," Yamada said.

"You must be such a cute couple," Shimura added.

Shuuji saw one of the guys from his section elbowing a friend. _Looks like Kiritani's got a_ girlfriend _making him lunch. Must be serious._ He nodded wordlessly.

"Well," said Yamada, taking Shimura by the elbow, "we'd better let you enjoy it then, shouldn't we? It wouldn't do for your girlfriend to find out you were talking to other women instead of eating her handmade lunch!" They both giggled; Shuuji couldn't see why. "See you later, Kiritani-kun."

Shuuji looked around the cafeteria. A couple of his co-workers were smirking at him. Another one gave him an encouraging fist pump. _Lucky!_

He resolutely picked up his chopsticks and popped one of the sushi rolls in his mouth. It was, in fact, delicious.

***

"Shuuji!" Akira beamed when he got home that day. "Did you like your lunch?"

"Thanks," Shuuji said. "It was really good."

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for Shuuji's "love bento": [a](http://s87.photobucket.com/user/naynaoko/media/20040201-s-webcolor.jpg.html) and [b](http://s87.photobucket.com/user/naynaoko/media/20040202-3-s-webcolor.jpg.html).


End file.
